User talk:Flak88
Hello, Flak88. Thank you for your to the User:Flak88 page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 11:09, July 21, 2010 Pros and Cons on melee weapons Regarding pros and cons on melee weapons, I actually half-agree on removing them for melee weapons due to their almost exact functionality. ALL of them take down Common Infected in one hit and most Special Infected in 1-4 hits (dependant on which one), they can all attack multiple Infected with one hit, they all have equal strength, they actually all have equal reach regardless of their size, they all save on ammo. The only key difference with each one really is the rate of attack, and how fast the weapon is readied. In the end, I think we're gonna have to maybe go on a vote on this issue, or consult a moderator for this. Sera404 10:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, this is my personal opinion here, so don't take it too seriously, but whatever... so, I agree in the fact that melee weapons are all pretty much the same, only differences being the cooldown after each swing and the reach, which isn't really all that important since nobody actually cares about their distance when using a melee weapon. However, we also have the same Achievements sections and melee mechanics templates in every melee weapons page, so they all have pretty much the same content even without the Pros and Cons, and in fact, these can actually differ, so I say... let's just keep them, you never know when someone's gonna find them useful. We still need more opinions though. DeathBlade182 23:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Melee Weapons Pros and Cons I actually said we should probably just keep them, but if you think they should be removed, then do as you like. DeathBlade182 02:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thing is, there is no "significant opposition", only Sera404 who says they're all pretty much the same, which is ok, I respect different opinions, but besides him there is no opposition. If anyone else complains or anything, we'll remove them, but for now I believe they can stay. DeathBlade182 02:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC)